The Immortal Son of Kronos: Saviour of the World
by Apollos the Destroyer
Summary: When a curse starts to break, when powers far more ancient and malevolent then the giants or titans or even the primordials, threatens the life of the Campers at Half-Blood, one Demigod stands up to face a choice. Help the ancient being destroy camp or save it. Rated R for intense scenes of fantasy action, violence, nudity, sexual situations and sexual references


_**Immortal Son of Kronos: Saviour of the World**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of Rick Riordan's works or his creations, I only own what I do to them, my original characters and their souls_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

A gigantic shadow passed over camp, they where storm clouds full of flames, shooting down purplish lightning. the waves crashed against the shores angirly, the seas churned as gigantic earthquakes rocked the camp, sending a crack completely down the middle before spewing up reddish flames. A howl of pure anger and anguish tore from the throat of a kneeling male teen with brown hair, his eyes wide open and completely black except for the green flames spewing out of his eyes, his hands glowing a myriad of colors, chaotic red, a hearth yellow, sea green, electric blue, Storm gray. Black wings outlined in green where completely spread out from his back, green flames licking along the tips. A spartan sword was sticking straight up from the chest of a teen girl with raven colored hair, her eyes wide open, revealing a sea green color dull with death, in her hand was a trident.

Michael shot up in bed, his chest filmy with sweat, his startling bright saphirre blue eyes wide with fear. He bedsheets and blankets where splayed around him. He recently just experienced a recurring nightmare, one where he was at an unknown camp. He looked around his room, noticing his Lamb of God Sacrament poster hung just above his Red Wood Desk, his laptop sat atop that, showing a screen saver of the symbol of Kronos, a scythe of an hourglass. He turned to look out his window, looking at the gray walls of the Empire State Building. He sighed audibly as he got out of his bed and walked towards his closet, quickly rifling through it before grabbing a black T-shirt, a Black Leather jacket that had the symbol of Kronos on his right sleeve, he then put on a pair of Black skinny jeans with black Avia's. After that he grabbed his spartan sword and attached the belt to his hips, feeling the tug on the left side of his waist, signifying that the sword was in fact there. He smiledsoftly before he turned towards his door and walked out.

As Michael exited his bedroom he turned left and headed down the hallway, soon entering the living room, summoning a breakfast sandwich into his hands. He quickly took a bite as he unlocked his front door and stepped out, locking it behind him.

0o0o0o0

Michael stood outside of the Demigod Coffee Shop, a place where they served coffee with as my h nectar as you could want, now with him being immortal it allows him to have as much as Ambrosia and Nectar as he could want, it also meant that he bled golden and when he blushed his cheeks would turn a golden color, same with anger, tough currently feeling emotions was impossible for him right now.

He entered the coffee shop and went up to the counter, asking for two cups of coffee with at least half nectar in each of them. He pulled out 45 drachmae, which covered the bill and also gave a 15 drachmae tip. He smiledas he stood there for a second, watching the four armed half human work on his two cups. The Demi-monster soon handed him the two cups o' coffee. Mi heel nodded his head before heading to the table. He set his cups Ashe felt his phone vibrate, nowhere doesn't have to worry about monster attacks because he went to Hestia's potion shop and took a potion that was purple with silver swirls, it effectively took away his demi-titan scent and left him without worry of monster attacks.

He looked down at his phone and noticed Chiron was calling. He quickly answered the Camp Half-Blood director and his half-brother. He smiled softly.

"Hello?" Michael asked into the phone.

"Hello, Michael. We need you to come to camp, the gods request it, mainly. Because they fear an incoming attack at Half-Blod and need their strongest warriors, they already called Percy and Annabeth back from College for the time being." Chiron said.

"Okay." Michael said before hanging up.

He shook his head before downing both cups, shrugging off the burn he got thanks to the nectar. He smiled before he walked out of the coffee shop and flared his wings. He gave them one powerful push Downwards, sending him up into the air, he quickly flapped his wings, heading towards the direction of camp. Just as he flew near the borders a giant rock flew at him, causing him to enter a steep dive which caused him to crash on the hill, thankfully on the inside of the border. He stood up for a second before falling to the ground, unconscious.

0o0o0o0

Michael woke up staring into the most beautiful pair of eyes he has ever seen, they where the brightest shade of sea green he could imagine, well that was till he took him the full image and saw Percy as the one leaning over him. He curled his lip before he sent a gust of air at Percy, knocking him on his arse. Michael turned and looked at a girl he never saw before, she had about a little past shoulder length black hair and under each that she wore an orange camp Half-Blood T-Shirt that seemed to hug her body, she also had on form fitting blue skinny jeans. He turned his head away and looked up at the ceiling.

"Chiron, what are we going to do. I mean they got catapults for crying outloud." Percy said as he looked at Chiron, much like a he used to when he used to live here.

"Well maybe instead of sitting here and doing nothing you could actually figure something out. For Hades sake, you have children of Hephaestus here to build shit. You also have children of Athena to think up battle plans. Children of Ares to be infantry and children of Apollo and the hunters of Artemis as your archers. You have enough kids left over to create a cavalry and you also have Apollo himself, albeit he is a bit mortal at the moment. But if I make my case to the gods, Apollo can be reinstated as an Olympian, it also helps that I am the only immortal demi-titan around who has been adopted by the Last Olympian and The Creator of this universe for hades sake." Michael said his eyes glinting a tad bit golden from his recent rant. If one to look closely they would see that his saphirre blue eyes where ringed with gold and around the pupil was reddish yellow flames. His pupils where actually speckled with miniature stars and solar systems.

Chiron looked at Michael in surprise, so did most people in the room, including the girl with raven colored hair. It turned out she had the brightest Sea green eyes anyone could have, more so the Percy's eye color. Michael looked at her face, noticing the fullness of her lips, the curvature of her cheek bones giving off the look of feminine perfection. The orange camp T-shirt was awfully tight, hugging her slight hourglass firgure. The shirt was tucked into tight skinny jeans that where a light blue and almost white in some places, showing use.

As he studied her face, his pulse started to race and his breathing got a tad bit lighter. His eyes dilated and started glowing golden. That moment past just as fast as it came. His pulse returned to normal, alongside his breathing and eyes.

He sat up in the bed, quickly getting up and walked towards Chiron. "Brother, the only logical solution to this problem is to organize the whole camp in the amphitheatre and tell them my plan. Before this happens though I think it would be best if stayed in our fathers cabin, you know, the one hidden underneath the fountain." Michael said before he walked out of the Big House and quickly headed towards the middle of camp, his long legs eating up the distance like a dog eats meat. He smirked as he neared the fountain, one that didn't even work. He raised his hands and shot a golden beam at the thing, hitting it. Suddenly the ground rumbled as a cabin twice the size of Zeus's rose from the ground. The fountain changed into a statue of a scythe crossing over an hourglass. The cabin itself was made completely of Titan Steel, a metal that predates Celestial Bronze and is ageless and extremely power productive. His sword was made of Titan Silver alongside his armor that he could summon at times.

He smiled softly as he looked at the black walls that pulsated with power, etched into the walls was all of Kronos Conquests through the ages, from killing his father to becoming second in charge of the titan kingdom under the leadership of his older brother Ophion, to him overthrowing Ophion and taking the Kingdom for himself. It showed the many acts that Kronos committed, including eating his own children, what most people didn't know is that the tree that grew through the roof of the cabin was intact the tree of Time, the prime source of power for the primordial being Chronus and the Titan Kronos. The sap can either completely destroy your soul or imbue you with unlimited power. Now you had to be a child of Kronos or Chronus to even drink the sap with out being killed, now Michael being Michael he actually drunk from the tree and the river the flowed beside it. This was the River of time, it is what time runs from, because it ebbs and flow, if you where the follow this river backwards it would lead you to the beginning of time and the very birth of Khaos.

Michael smirked as he entered and suddenly entered a grand castle made of Primordial Platinum, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Titan Steel, Imperial Gold and Olympian Silver. At the very end of the hall sat a throne, this throne seemed to suck in all light and was the one chair now god or titan can sit on, this was the throne of Erebus, the primordial of Shadows and Evil. Around it sat eleven other chairs, each one for a different Primordial. The one on the farthest right was a golden chair that seemed to flow like the sands of time, this was the throne of Chronus, the primordial of time. Now I could go on and on about each chair but that right now that isn't important.

Michael walked directly towards the center of the half circle of thrones. He raised his fist up and filled it with the collective power of all his abilities. He shot what he just summoned into the air, once it neared the ceiling it exploded and sent out a pulse. Suddenly the chairs filled. In the center sat Erebus with a crown that was tilted on his head, beside his thrown was a gigantic sword that seemed to draw in light and spew out a feeling of malice. Beside him sat his wife, Nyx, the primordial of Night, beside her throne, which was made up of the night sky, sat a whip that seemed to give you the appearance of the universe when spooled. Across from Nyx sat Thantos, the primordial god of Death, his throne was made up of lost souls and skulls, his symbol of power was a scythe. As the council filled in one by one. Soon the room was almost completely filled, the only seat empty was that of Uranus, considering that he was currently dead.

Michael knelt in front of Erebus. "M'lord, I summoned you guys because it seems as if my curse is wearing off and I was hoping that you guys will finally bless me with your collective power and officially state me as the Primordial of Power?" Michael asked as he looked down at the floor. "No, we will not make you a Primordial just yet, but we will bless you and make you Champion of the Primordial Council." Erebus replied in a soft yet commanding voice. He raised his hand, everyone else's hand rose, even a partially awake Gaia (this won't last long, it is only happening now because Chronus is holding back her curse for now), suddenly 11 different beams shot out and hit Michael. As this happened a pure white beam shot out of the Primordial Seal, the symbol of Khaos, and hit Michael. He suddenly screamed in pain as his body started filling with even more power. His golden blood suddenly turned silver before turning completely white. His eyes grew into bottomless pits and green flames suddenly spewed out. His wings suddenly flared and became completely black before being coated in The collective metals that made up the thrown room, his armor appeared and changed into the same completion. His sword also changed to match all that.

He fell to the floor in utter pain, curling in on himself as his blood started glowing brighter and brighter. His body suddenly exploded into pure lighter, causing the collective Primordials to cover their eyes, least they go blind for a few decades. Once the light died down a twenty foot tall figure stood where Michael laid, his previously mentioned wings, armor and sword also increased to go with his size, still made up of Primordial Platinum, Titan Steel, Olympian Silver, Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. His eyes where completely golden and his blood seemed to look like a molten river of gold. He had no visible pupils or iris.

"What happened to me?" The figure said, his voice rolling with power.

"What happened Michael is that the amount of Power you received gave you a godly form, you are about half as strong as any one of use, still stronger then a Giant and definetly stronger then the Titans and Olympian Gods. You Ares about an Asgardian's level of power currently." Erebus said, claryfing to Michael that intact Norse gods existed.

"Well how do I revert back to my normal size?" Michael asked.

"Well you think of returning back to it, imagine yourself as you normally are and you shall return." Tarturus, the primordial god of Emptiness, Rebirth and monsters, explained.

Michael did exactly that and suddenly shrunk back to his normal 6'2" of height, his wings disappeared back into his back. As Michael turned to leave and voice suddenly stopped him. "Michael, never trust anyone who wants your heart." A voice filled with power said. Michael turned around and looked up at a being who went by the name of Khaos, his adoptive father. "Dad.* Michael said INA soft voice that barely reached above a whisper. Just as fast as the visage of his father appeared, it disappeared. Leaving him looking at an empty throne room. He turned around and quickly was away.

0o0o0o0

Michael stepped out of Cabin 0, still wearing his new armor, he turned around and closed the door, pulling out a key that had a hourglass on the end. He put it in the lock and twisted left then right. He pulled the key out and stepped into an average cabin interior, with multiple bunk beds lining the walls. The corner of his lips quirked upwards before he turned to the bed on the right, quickly pulling off his helm and setting it atop the dresser. He pulled off his armor piece by piece, putting it on an armor stand, lastly he took off his sword and hung it off his bed post. He smiled softly. " Home Sweet Home." He said to himself.

"So where did you come from hot stuff?" A sultry voice said behind him. He whirled around, a ball of flame appearing in his hand. He lowered his hand, the flaming disappearing. In his cabin's doorway stood a girl that was dressed in the latest slut designer, a very low dipping v-neck that showed tons of cleavage and also showed that she wasn't even wearing a bra, even if that wasn't the fact, it would still be obvious do to the mountain peaks on the shirt. The girl also wore an extremely shirt skirt that was meant to show her ass or panties whenever she bent over, on top of all that she had on 8 inch high heels.

"Sorry but I don't want to deal with anyone right now." Michael said as he caught the scent of love and perfume, alongside the smell of sex, the sex part didn't come from her demi-god scent but instead showed that she recently screwed someone. He shook his head in disappointment before studying the girl intently. "If you would please go, that would be extremely helpful to my case, or else I might just have to get rough." He said in a false husky tone. The Trampy daughter of Aphrodite squealed slightly before she took another step into the room. "And what exactly will you do?" She asked, hooking a finger on the corner of her shirt and started to pull sideways, revealing more of her breast.

"This." Michael said as he shot a blast of water into the sluts chest, sending her flying from the cabin. "Holy Shit, I just meant to shoot air at her, not a lakes worth of water." He said exageratting. At the time he didn't know he just pulled water molecules from the air and manipulated it into a stream of water. The girl sat up, the side she was pulling completely off to the side, showing all of her right breast. She stood up and fixed her shirt and quickly stomped off around the cabin, heading back to the Aphrodite Cabin to quite possibly clean herself up.

Michael fell to the floor laughing before he heard a knock on the door. He quickly composed himself and stood up before heading to the door. He opened it and stood face to face with the girl from the infirmary. "Hello, my name is Michael." He said, his face slowly heating up to nice healthy gold. "I know your name, but my name is Cassie, Cassie Sanders." The girl now known as Cassie said. "Well Hello Cassie, would you like to enter the Cabin of Kronos?" He asked calmly, silently hoping she would say yes. When she did he went into a mental victory dance. His curse suddenly broke, leaving him with a feeling of happiness and satisfaction. He shut his eyes tightly as the emotions slowly overpowered him. He opened his eyes back up and looked down at the daughter of Poseidon, studying her face. "Did you know that you can make Aphrodite blush?" He asked her, not really in control of his thoughts currently, or his mouth. Cassie's cheeks reddened. "Stop that and I didn't come here to flirt needlessly, I came here because Chiron gods the campers gathered." She said. Michael nodded and turned towards the door, after reattaching his sword belt and sword to his hip.

Michael walked towards the amphitheatre, right beside him was Cassie, as he neared the theatre his steps slowed as he suddenly grew fearful of telling the camp that they where under attack from an unknown source and the simple fact that the plan he had could get some of the injured maybe killed. He shook his head and then raised his chin, walking towards the stage. He flared his wings as he neared the first step. He flapped ten once and flew up to the top of the stage. He rested his wings against his back as he walked to the middle of the stage. He looked at the gathering of Demigods and mental summoned his armour to him. It appeared suddenly, the symbol of Kronos brodely blazened right on the left peck. His helm gleamed brilliantly in the sunlight that streamed through the sky light, something Annabeth added during the reconstruction of Camp Half-Blood, it glinted off the 3 inch spike atop the helm that seemed to take on an ancient styled Spartan helmet. He smiled underneath the helm before entering an at ease position. "Demigods, I call you here today to tell you that camp is under attack," He yelled as a we know came out from somewhere in the gathered Two hundred Greek demigods, "we are being attack by a force just as powerful as half of the Primordials, about half the Power of my adoptive father Khaos. It wants to attack Camp but it can't because it hasn't fully formed, instead it works through its Generals, ancient being that he has resurrected from complete demolition, Ophion, the king of the Titans before Kronos, Typhoon, Uranus. He also works through the three emperors of old, who Apollo, now known as Peter, has seen. This will be a long and hard battle but be assured that the three emperor's are currently working on shutting off our sources of prophecy, this will end when I reinstate Apollo as an Olympian or else every one will know that Zeus sto-" suddenly a loud thunderclap was heard as Apollo was remade and God and instantly transported back to Olympus. "The emperor's will now be dealt with, this still leaves us with the other Three. I have a battle plan but it will need all of you to work, are you with me?!" He yelled out, raising his sword into the air. For the next half hour he explained his battle plan. Once that was down all of the groups where split and where sent to train.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ Well this ends the first exciting installment of The Immortal Son of Kronos: Savior of the World. Now the only reason why I gave him access to so much power because of an unknown yet extremely powerful enemy will show up in the next Chapter or so. Next Chapter will have a list of each Primordial Council Member, their throne, and my own made up symbol of Power for them, also what they are the living embodiment of. Also I will introduce an old yet new titan in a few chapters.

If you have an OC you would like me to use, please pm your character through Private Messaging or email, my Email is deviouscreeper78 also if you would like to be my Beta Reader please contact me through either of these.

Also chapters in the future may be longer or shorter, though hopefully longer considering I will try to be Uploading every two weeks to a month, do not request a new chapter right after this loads up.


End file.
